Guillotine
Intro= song lyric "small quote" song lyric Mature content warning. Small, vague blurb about the character. song lyric |-|Main= Everybody wants to be the girl Everybody wants to be extraordinarily beautiful BIG quote text Everybody wants to rule the world, or the room at least And assume that they'll be the one with a crowded funeral NAME is Anaphora's OC. Please don't use without permission, don't steal, don't copy the code, you know, what everyone says. Little blurb about character. Soundcloud links to major theme songs. Everybody wants to have the time Everybody wants to count their calories, and money, and their likes Baby, my job is just to rhyme, and I'm fine with that Don't concern myself with all of the lives I might've had Appearance. Guillotine almost looks as if she was a walking painting. Paint splatter patterns make her scales unique, and if one looks close enough, the arrangement of her scales looks like it was almost brushed on. She looks elegant - but fragile. She has trouble convincing others that she is a full IceWing. Her underbelly is a soft green, matching her horns and the backside of her wing membranes. The front of her wings are a darker green, and her spikes are a black that almost has glints of the same grassy color shining through it. Her main scales are the white of the snow, but they are splattered with more lilac than what one would expect on an IceWing, crawling up to even her wings. She is skinny and has a charming face. Considered a blessing by many, but not to her. When she was younger, she would be called a "princess" or never have the muscle to be picked willingly to be on a sports team when the dragonets would go play. Now, she makes it known that she is not weak, wearing whatever she can to seem to be a force to be reckoned with. Maybe she is the little punk that everyone says she is. Maybe she will grow out of it. But Guillotine would do anything she could to not be put on a pedestal. I don't think I'm too fat, or too skinny for that matter I see photos of vacations and I know they're faking laughter It's a trip, you only got one shot, let her rip Take a dip, have a smoke, try to laugh at the jokes Personality. text I like myself most of the time Is that a crime? Is that a crime? I like myself most of the time Is that a crime? Is that a crime? History. text Even planet Earth took seven days Even if it looks real, you can fake it in a million different ways Nobody chose to have their face, but you're stuck with it So rather than counting my curses, I try to stay positive Abilities and Weaknesses. text I don't like myself some of the time No, I don't like myself some of the time 'Cause I f**k up a lot and fall behind No, I don't like myself some of the time Relationships. text When I write songs and tell myself it's art And I drink alcohol 'til I see stars When I isolate myself 'til I'm too proud to ask for help When life gets hard, 'cause life gets hard Trivia. text Is that a crime? Is that a crime? |-|Playlist= song lyric "small quote" song lyric text song lyric |-|Gallery= song lyric "small quote" song lyric gotta figure out how to format this i_am_dead_by_crownofpearls_dd5kui1-fullview.jpg|by Pearl!! song lyric |-|Credits= song lyric "small quote" song lyric text song lyric Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (ANAPH0RAA)